1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of brake lights. More particularly, the invention is a brake light for automotive application.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Brake lights are illuminated when the driver of the motor vehicle they are on applies the brakes. Because the brake lights are positioned at the tail end of the motor vehicle, their illumination informs drivers to the rear that the brakes have been applied, and this allows them to anticipate and respond to the slow down or stoppage of the forward vehicle.
One drawback of existing brake lights is that generally only the vehicles immediately behind the lights can see them. This is due to the fact that brake lights are mounted on the rearward most wall of the motor vehicle.
When a number of cars are traveling in the same direction, some of the drivers of trailing vehicles may not be able to see the illuminated brake lights of a forward vehicle. Those drivers will not be able to anticipate or prepare for the slow down of that vehicle. This situation has and can lead to rear end collisions.
The invention of this patent is a side mounted rear view mirror having an attached brake light. This side mounted brake light is visible to a greater field of drivers than the traditional rear mounted brake lights. Thus a greater number of drivers will be in a position to see the brake lights illuminated. This should reduce a potential cause of rear end collisions.
The United States Government has recently mandated the placement of a second set of brake lights in the rear window of passenger vehicles.
No side mounted brake lights were discovered in a United States Patent Office search. Several patents were found in which turn signal indicators were incorporated in side view mirrors. Those patents are U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,014; U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,331; U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,751; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,087. U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,875 disclosed a multiple position rearview mirror having a mirror position indicator light. Neither these patents nor the rear window brake lights mandated by the U.S. Government teach or suggest the invention disclosed herein.
Furthermore, the invention disclosed herein provides advantages that are not possessed by currently known brake lights.